The Captain and the Tutor
by john6lisa
Summary: A/N A high school B&W AU story. I am not a fan of HS B&W fics but a good, close friend requested this and I am a slave to her whims. Myka is 15 going on 16. Helena is 16 going on 17. Mature theme, women loving each other. If this is not your cup of tea, then why the heck are you reading my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A high school B &W AU story. I am not a fan of HS B&W fics but a good, close friend requested this and I am a slave to her whims. Myka is 15 going on 16. Helena is 16 going on 17. Mature theme, women loving each other. If this is not your cup of tea, then why the heck are you reading my stories?**

* * *

 **"** Come on Myks, you know I have a huge crush on the chick." Pete whined as he dragged Myka up the cold, metal bleachers, the man-child turning a few rounds until he found the perfect seats near the center of the field.

"And I should care because why?" Myka's eyes trained on the syllabus for her advanced English class as the roar of the crowd drowned out her words as the players made their way onto the field.

"Look, LOOK!" Pete shouted as he stood up, the blonde winger waving at him as the team made their way onto the field. "Damn, she looks so hot in her Navy Blues and Gold." Pete gushing as Myka rolled her eyes. Never in all her two years in high school had she ever gone to a sporting event. Ask her the school colors and you would receive a blank stare.

"Okay, fine Pete. What is so important … " her words fading as she watched the forward and captain of the team center her troops. Myka watching in awe as the raven haired leader rallied her troops for battle.

Their eyes meeting for a Nano second until the beauty turned back to her team, giving an animated huff as she grabbed Amanda's arm that had been waving at Pete.

"God, she is hot!" Pete gushed as he stuck his hands into his Navy blue fleece pockets, nudging Myka to sit down with him.

"Who?" Myka blurred out as she trained her eyes back to the papers. A mere second to glance down on the blonde winger Pete was going on about, only a second later her eyes drinking in the forward and captain of the team as she tied her raven locks into a tight, high ponytail.

' _Was that a wink? Couldn't be,_ '

Myka flushed as she turned her next page, never daring to look up after that until Pete punched his elbow into her ribs. "What the hell …" Myka's words staling as she watched the older, black haired beauty high fiving her teammates as they ran back to the center of the field.

"MYKS, you saw that, right? Amanda passed the ball and that hot chick from England just squared through the uprights. Right?" Pete bouncing on his heels as the whistle blew for halftime.

"Nope," Myka lied; her eyes were transfixed on the raven beauty the whole first half, peeking over her dissertation as the match progressed.

"God, I wish their shirts were all white inside of blue and gold," Pete smirked as he started to bound the stairs to the sideline.

"Neanderthal," Myka whispered to herself. Then catching her breathed sigh, her to, in the darkest recesses of her mind wished for the tight shirts drenched in sweat, the thin white cotton allowing her privy to those firm breasts straining against them.

 _"I am such a pig,_ " Myka blushed as she looked up, catching the team captain as she poured cold water over her head, the damn Navy blue hiding what she so wished to see. Her thoughts of wet T-shirts were cut short by a clearing of a throat.

"Never seen you at a match?" the crisp, clear Essex accent enveloping Myka's senses, reducing the smartest girl in school to a muted Blowfish, lips moving without a sound to be heard. "No worries, Love. See you at church," the English beauty winked. The loud whistle of the start of the last half of match made Myka jump just as she was rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Good luck," Myka whispering to the Athena god like figure that now was running to the center of the field.

"Hey Hey Hey!" the loud sound of Peter coupled with the large bend in the seat shook Myka out of her trance, well sort of, "Earth to Myka?" Pete was saying. Myka then punching Pete's arm for his rude interruption.

"I was going to let you thank me for dragging you to your first sporting event. Not like you ever come to my wrestling matches," his voice almost childlike as he rubbed his arm. "I just …" his voice trailing off as he turned away from Myka's glare.

"Pete," Myka started, sighing as she set her papers down, her fingers entwining with his. "I know Amanda means a lot to you and you are hoping for my blessing …" her hand raising up to silent the boy. "She is a treasure that is worth your discovery. Go, chase and conquer her." Myka then smiling as she kissed the back of their entwined fingers.

The two minute whistle blowing caused them both to jump, Pete never letting go of Myka's hand. "Come on," Pete was saying as he dragged them both down to the tunnel leading to the locker room. "Can't miss the march to the showers." Pete waggling his eyebrows as he pressed them both against the wall of the tunnel. "Just wave at her," Pete leaned in as the team started to enter the tunnel, Amanda stopping in front of the both of them.

"So this is my competition?" Amanda quirking an eyebrow as her grin widened.

"What? Oh, no no no!" Myka stuttered, "Pete is like the bother I never had and … ewe, wait, NOOO!" Myka fumbling over her words as Pete tightened his grip on her upper arm. Amanda let loose with a hearty laugh, then wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You are everything and then more from what Pete said about you Myka. So glad to finally meet you," Amanda started to extend her hand, stopping mid thrust when she spotted the dark stains on her hand.

"Sorry, hazards of the sport," that crisp, clear, intoxicating accent now filling the tunnel. "Go on 'Manda, kiss your bloke," Helena's eyes transfixed on the tall, curly headed girl in front of her, completely ignoring her winger and her boyfriend.

"Shut it you damn Brit," Amanda saying out of the side of her mouth. "Shower first, pizza later?" Amanda then kissing Pete's cheek before she made her way down the tunnel.

"Would not miss it for the world!" Pete was saying, both girls trying to hide the blushes forcing their ways out.

"Wild things could not keep me away," Pete shouted. Both women then giggling at the words. "What?" Pete asked as he spun back around to face them.

"Horses, Pete." Myka grinning as she needed to release eye contact from the soiled captain that stood a mere foot from her.

"As wise words from the Stones," Helena whispered, her head down, then her eyes looking up at the sophomores response.

"The Stones, Pete," Myka said, giving a faint smile to the captain. "You know, THE Rolling Stones … Wild horses couldn't drag me away?"

"Helena," the young girl responded as she offered up her soiled hand to the curly haired girl. "Peter is it?" she asked. "As your beautiful companion just offered up, it is indeed a quote to a song from my fellow countrymen."

"Beautiful?" Myka blushing as she whispered that word.

Helena's blush was matched by Myka's, watching the young girl shift nervously on her heels as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Yo, Wells, coming or what?" Amanda's voice echoing down the hall as she poked her head out of the team locker room.

"Cool your jets forward, be there in a jiff," Helena yelled over her shoulder, turning her attention to the lanky figure walking away. "Bering, you up for pizza?" that voice causing Myka to stop dead in her tracks, the squeak from her Keds high tops stopping Pete.

"Laughing boy, make sure to bring your sidekick for pizza," Helena winking to Myka as she rounded the door to the locker room as the two friends stood in shock for what felt like an eternity

"Did the captain of the Rugby team just ask me out?" Myka standing stock still until the harsh slap on her back.

" _You like her, you want to hug her, you want kiss her …"_ Pete was sing songing until Myka back-handed against his head.

"Shut up, Pete. I'm not gay." Myka huffed as she marched out of the hallway.

"I'd be gay in a heartbeat if HG winked me," Pete was grinning as he ran up beside his best friend, bumping his shoulder into hers.

"Pete, it's bad enough that the whole school sees me as a nerd, that my mom is vice-principal. The last thing I need is another tag on my back," her words fading as she stared at the floor.

"I would kick Ralph Bronski's ass again if he ever said anything to you," Pete then wrapping his arm around Myka's shoulder, hugging her close as they walked out to the school parking lot.

"I am the senior, you my Padawan." Pete grinning as he clicked the lock to Myka's Jeep.

"Oh yes, so wise Yoda," Myka snarked as she climbed into the front seat. "Seeing as you have rounded what? First base with Amanda?" Myka grinned as she shifted, popping the clutch as they sped out of the school parking lot.

"Ouch, Myks, so not cool!" Pete clutching his heart as his other gripped at the window, "Hey, in one whole piece is how Amanda likes this sexy body. Slow down Mario," Pete grinned as they neared the parking lot of the local pizza joint.

"Besides, how many bases did you let Sam round before you kicked his cheating ass to the curb?" Pete gulping at the last of his words, knowing Sam was a sore point for Myka. His head jerking, almost hitting the dashboard as Myka slammed her jeep into park at the far end of the strip mall.

The pizza joint a few stores down.

Myka just glared as she slammed her door, marching down the parking lot.

"Hey, Myks, am sorry I even said that asses name." Pete huffing his words out as he raced to catch up to his best friend.

"Whatever, Pete. And how many dumb ass jokes will I have to endure if …" Myka turning dead in Pete's face, her finger raised as if a Samurai sword. "If I really do like Helena." Myka then crossing her arms as she stared him down. "How many lezzie jokes and _'hey, mind if I watch'_ cracks will I have to be subjected to if, IF … I even really do like her?" Myka cocking her head to the right as she watched Pete.

Both their heads turned as they heard the calls and hellos from the girls as they went into the pizza shop, Amanda stopping short of the door as HG leaned in, whispering something in her ear, both then grinning at the two as they made their into the shop.

Pete held the door for Myka, pushing her in the whole way as he then led them to the small table at the corner of the place. "Where is the rest of team?" Myka asked as she fluffed the napkin over her lap, not daring to look up.

"The others wanted burgers," Helena shrugging her shoulders as she followed a step behind Myka, fluffing her napkin and then placing it over her lap.

"So, the house special?" Amanda asked as the waiter set a pitcher of soda down on the table.

"Anything my mi amour," Pete putting on his worst Gomez Addams accent as he kissed up Amanda's arm.

"You do realize that you said 'my' twice?" Myka looking at Pete as she rolled her eyes.

"You speak French?" Myka snapping her head around to the captain of the Rugby team.

"Um, yeah?" a question more than an answer.

"I had to take French to meet my language requirement before graduation, bollocks of a time with it." Helena was saying as she stared at the menu. Then placing it down on the table. "My guidance counselor suggested finding a tutor to raise my GP average."

"Then Myks is your girl! She aced all those French classes." Pete beam. "Heck, if not for Myka, I would have been held back." Pete then choking on the garlic roll he had just shoved in his mouth, Myka having kicked his shin under the table.

"So, it is settled then, Myka here will tutor the cap." Amanda grinning as she whipped a bit of garlic and olive oil from the side of Pete's chin.

"What?" Amanda asked as she looked at the two sets of eyes blown wide. Myka was blushing a bright red as Helena fumbled with the edge of the menu.

"A starter?" the waiter asked as he took out his notepad.

Myka just sat back, her eyes flicking over the lit candle in the middle of the table, watching as Helena perused the menu.

"Antipasto?" Helena looking over the top of the menu, a smile spreading when met with sparkling green eyes.

"ITZ lik vod?" Pete already stuffing his mouth with garlic rolls.

"No, James Beard, it's a salad with meats and cheese, no pasta," Myka answered, her smile growing as she watched Helena sit back, placing the menu back down on the table.

Helena could not help herself, sitting back most of the meal, her face contorting as Pete shoved piece after piece of pizza into his mouth, her salvation was in the methodic way Myka picked at her meal, an almost regal air as she ate her meal.

 **XXX**

The Monday morning bell rang for first period, all rushing to class, but Helena chose to stay near her homeroom door, watching as Myka raced to advance American History. Maybe a little tutoring was needed to break through that harden shell of the curly head beauty. Dinner Friday was a fluke, but Helena would never admit to being distracted during the game every time curly hair bounced in the stands.

That was the first time she had ever seen the studiest girl at any sporting event and she knew she had to make a play that night. Myka was but a fleeting blur at school, never in one place long enough for Helena to speak, much alone to even try to ask the girl on a date.

 **XXX**

"Really Georgie? And how old is this waif?" Charles jeering his sister on at the dinner table that Sunday night.

"Shut it, you cow!" Helena in a muted shout to her brother, both was watching as Mum and Dad put away the rest of the dinner in the kitchen. "Is she at least of legal? Not that I would not mind a reprieve from your company if incarcerated for illegal and lewd acts with a minor," Charles grinned.

"You are a bastard of a gint!" Helena growled as she tossed a pudding at his head. "She is 15 going on 16 and I have just to turn 17 so put those slimy ideas in a box and bury them where the sun doesn't shine!" Charles laughing as he ducked the onslaught of Yorkshire buns tossed his way.

"Is this some gossip of the heart?" Helena's Mum asking as she started to pick the remaining dishes up at the Wells table. "No, Mum, just your insufferable, older male child goading his sister." Helena replied as she got up, helping to clear away the rest of the table.

"I could not but over hear something of age?" the elder Wells woman held her eyes fast to the task of cleaning the dishes, a sly glance to her youngest as she dried the dishes.

"Mum, I would never disgrace our family name. Myka and I are but two years apart," Helena clamping her lips at the slip of the girl's name. The silence was broken by small scraps of stuck pot roast on a dish here and there as they stood in silence.

"I had hope for a grandchild from within you," her mother's words stinging as she dried the plates, fighting back the well of tears pushing behind her eyes. "Though, since Charles is the oldest and modern science being what it is." The elder Wells setting down the plate with a soft clink. "There is that in vitro thingy and what not, I suppose." Helena keeping her tears at bay as she started to put up the dishes. Her mother coming behind her child, taking her in a tight embrace. "As long as you stay true to your heart, that she does not break your heart."

Helena turned into her Mum's warm embrace, sobbing softly against her mother's chest, the soft heart beats a warming balm to her heart's biggest fear, of her family disowning her because of her love for the same gender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N Disclaimer: No Beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 _"Mum, I am only 16, no plans for children," Helena sniffled into her Mum's chest that Sunday night._

 _"Of course, Love." the elder Wells leaning back, gripping her child's face in her hands, kissing the crown of raven locks that matched her own, save for a few streaks of silver gracing her temple._

 _"Stay true to your heart,"_

Helena frowned at the last of her Mum's words from that Sunday night family dinner, sighing as she looked at her pocket watch she had pulled from the pocket of her loose fitting jeans. The cold bench causing a crap in her thigh as she waited in the quad of the local college she and Myka had agreed to meet at that Monday afternoon.

" _Myka," Helena had called to the young girl as she spotted her with Peter and Amanda earlier that day at school. The lunch bell still echoing in her ear as she raced out of the cafeteria, salad in hand as she searched for the curly hairs in the outdoor lunch area._

 _"Hey, what's up cap?" Amanda asking as Helena slowed her gait, sucking each painful breath to calm her racing lungs and heart as Myka looked up, half eaten ham sandwich then being put down._

" _Amanda, shall we?" Pete jumping up, holding his arm out to his girlfriend. Wagging his eyebrow and then rubbing his forefinger over his chin. "Maybe we should finish over there, while they sit here?" him jerking his head to the far end of the outdoor lunch area._

 _Amanda giving a dumbfounded look as Pete started to drag her away. "I will still need to know about your birthday …" Amanda was saying as Pete drug her away from the two._

" _Shhh," Pete hissed in her ear as he pulled them further away._

" _Birthday?" Helena asked as she set her backpack down on the table, the salad sliding off, and both women reaching for it before it hit the ground. Myka then giving a tight smile as her head popped up from under the wooden bench, salad in hand._

" _Nothing, Pete just being Pete," she shrugged. Opening her pack to dig for her French lit book. Helena noteing, and feeling the tension as Myka averted her eyes._

" _I am starving and only have a few ticks before class," Helena then yanking the plastic cover off her fork, shoving a few bites into her mouth, making sure Myka followed her other hand to her backpack. "Rugby practice at 3 and then I am free?" Helena looking up as she tried her lady like best to gulp down her spinach salad._

" _Protein, you know?" Helena shrugged as she closed the top plastic cover to her lunch. "Need to run but, how about we meet for tutelage away from here?" a shy smile as she shoved the last piece of egg over her lips._

" _Umm, yeah, sure." Myka was stumbling as she gathered her books, "I tutor at the local college in the quad at 4." giving a half smile as she shoved the last half of her ham and cheese sandwich in her mouth, her fingers holding out a handwritten card with the address as she jumped from the wooden lunch table._

 ** _XXX_**

"Sorry I am late, blocked in by some dumbass in the parking lot and … is that a pocket watch?" Myka letting her book bag drop as she reached for the silver time piece Helena was holding. "I'm sorry, "Myka yanking her hand back as she sat down. Embarrassed by her boldness at reaching for the time piece. Not wanting to get into her love for all things Victorian.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Helena smirked, rubbing the cuff of her long sleeved Rugby shirt over the treasured family heirloom she held.

"Meaning?" Myka asked as she smoothed down her shirt, clearing her throat as she started to pull her books out of her bag, her eyes glancing at the silver time piece, praying she did not come off as a huge geek to the third year student.

"The story behind this artifact to details of your birthday?" Helena smiling as she helded the time piece in the palm of her hand, pulling back slightly as the young girl thought about reaching for it.

"Tisk tisk, Ms. Bering." Helena clicking her cheek as she sat back. "A Quid Pro Quo?" Myka sitting quickly, trying not to reveal the shaking of her knees and her legs giving out at that smile that was more glorious than the rays of a thousand supernovas. _'Really, Ditz?_ ' Myka chastising herself as she looked down at the books she was digging out.

"You really do not need my tutoring, do you?" Myka's hand stilling on the French lit book she had just pulled out of her book bag.

"And what deduction drew you to that conclusion?" Helena placing her pocket watch down on the smooth tiles of the table, crossing her arms as she leaned back. Not daring to hide the slow, lingering look she bathed upon this girl.

"Don't know really, gut instinct or the fact that you are on the honor roll? The jury is still out." Myka then clamping her hand over her mouth, green eyes wide at her forwardness.

"My Grandfather," Helena blurting out, her panic rising as she watched the young woman scramble to shove her books back in her bag, stopping in her tracks at her words.

"It was my Grandfather's pocket watch, a gift he bestowed me a few years back before his passing," Helena shrugged, reaching for it as her heart fell. "He used to say to me, _'Carpe Diem, Georgie'_. Helena turning her head, Myka following suit as they watched a Monarch butterfly dance over the planted blooms near them.

"Milkweeds," Myka whispered as her lips turned up to a small smile.

"Pardon?" Helena asked as she turned back to study this young woman seated in front of her.

"My grandad showed me how to plant different blooms to attract certain species of butterflies. He came to visit one day, me jailed in my room for dropping an old book while I was trying to shelf it in our bookstore."

Helena reached across the table, gently rubbing her thumb over gripped, white knuckles as Myka went on, lost in thought of the past memories. "Me, as usual, being a klutz and not male, pissed dad off enough to send me to my room. The only sound that drowned out his rants to mom was the soft thumps of a Monarch hitting my bedroom window."

"Myka, I am so …" Helena started to say in her softest tone.

"No, don't, Helena." Myka wiping harshly with the heel of her hand at her stained cheeks, then shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts. "Grandad came to my room, telling some old, lame joke, and then pointing to the butterfly, saying it was a blessing being bestowed on a good heart. Later that day, he dragged me out to the small garden mom had going, him and I planting some new milkweeds"

Helena sat back, her smile soft as she spoke, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Myka was staring over Helena's shoulder, a cross, grim look then softening as Helena started to shift up in her seat.

"Friday," Myka whispered as she set her fingers over Helena's, stilling the older girl from pulling back.

"Friday?" Helena cocking her head as she held Myka's hand firm.

"My birthday, needless to say my family, well, my Dad does not … anyhoo, it's a day I avoid." Myka crossing her arms, turning her head as she tried to hide the tears falling down her cheek. "Not named Bering AND Son for a reason," Myka sniffing harshly as she raked her hand across her cheek. "No birthday talk in my family," giving a sad smile as she flipped her backpack over her shoulder. "See you at church," Myka waving over her shoulder as she started to walk down the quad path. Helena quickly gathered her things, cursing as the faint silhouette faded down the grass path.

"Myka, wait!" Helena rushed her breath, stopping as she watched the tall beauty get into the ragged, primer coated jeep. "Myka, will you please wait!" Helena shouted as she jumped into the passenger seat, her hand going warm at the grip she had on Myka's forearm that was gripping the gear shift.

"What?" Myka whispered, her head bowed, refusing to look at the cause of the warmth on her arm.

"I am in need of transportation back home," the first thing popping in Helena's head as she tossed her book bag between her legs. Her grabbing at the seat belt, buckling herself in.

"What?" Helena asked with a faux frown, watching the slow spread of bee-stung lips spreading into a semblance of a smile.

"So, where to, Wells?" Myka starting to grin as she clutched her jeep into first.

"The drive-in, 700 pm Friday night," Helena saying as she double clicked her seat belt. "What?" her eyes sparkling as Myka grinned at her.

"A date, for my birthday?" Helena's head jerking a bit from the pop to second gear.

"Yes, and do not be late picking me up," Helena grimaced, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the dashboard. Pointing which streets to turn as Myka raced down the road.

"Do you wish to kill the team captain?" Helena squeaked as Myka slammed on her brakes at Helena's driveway.

"And who would pay for the movie? And, by the way, popcorn is on me." Myka saying as she pulled the parking brake.

"Nonsense, Darling, the night is on me," Helena was saying as she jumped out of the jeep, her lips catching the corner of Myka's cheek as she reached in for her bag.

Her winking as she shut the door on wide, green eyes. Her hips sashaying a bit as she walked up her drive.

 **XXX**

Helena headed to her bed after racing up the stairs, ignoring her brother's taunts, waving over her shoulder to her father as she got ready to shut her door.

"Helena George Wells?" the voice stopping her dead in her tracks, catching her door before it slammed shut. "Have you forgotten your upbringing?" her mum tapping her foot with her arms crossed, sternly looking at her youngest.

"And what of that … thing spitting out a cloud of smog" her Mum turning to point out the window, both watching the rear lights fade down the road from Myka's jeep.

"Mum, I need a reprieve from Friday night dishwashing," Helena said as she turned to her bed, tossing her backpack on her desk as she dove, back first onto her bed.

"And why is that?" her Mum hiding her smirk as she tried to look cross, chastising her eldest son as he whined about dish duty while walking past Helena's bedroom.

"She said yes to a date," Helena beamed, huffing a bit as she wrestled with her boots.

"This Micha girl you are so enamored with?" the elder Wells placing the tossed boots into the closet.

"M Y K A, mum. Myka Bering," Helena gushed as she gathered her oversized, flannel PJ's in her arms. "And Friday is her birthday," Helena said over her shoulder as she marched into her bathroom. "I think her parents own that quaint book story down on Main Street," Helena was saying, her voice filtering through the crack in the door as her Mum folded her clothes.

"Oh, the one owned by that nice family." the elder Wells was saying, "Had a nice chat with her Mum about orchids and she introduced me to her daughter, very helpful that one." the elder Wells smiling as she waited, head bent as she matched and folded her youngest socks, taking care to separate the sport from everyday wear.

"You spoke to Myka?" Helena rushing out of the bathroom door, her long, oversized flannel PJ shirt half buttoned, her long pant legs yet to be rolled up. Her mother chuckling more to herself as her daughter peered around the door of the loo, the toothbrush clenching in her jaw, a small trace of toothpaste running down the side of her lip.

"You spoke to them?!" Mahogany eyes wide, filled with fluster as to spit and rinse or continue brushing.

"I can understand the attraction, Erudite with a virtual library at her fingertips" her mum's eyes downcast as she rearranged the sport socks in her top draw. "Her eyes are quite enchanting, no doubt inherited from her mother," Helena now racing to floss and spit out as she tried to cut her mum's words as she came back into her bedroom, starting to help her mum with making her bed.

"Statuette, definitely from the male side of the family, but as of yet, I have not met her father." Helena flapping and beating the flowing cotton sheets as her mum changed her bedding, frustration at the slow fall of said sheets as she raced to respond to her mum.

"You are contemplating a family dinner with them, aren't you?" Helena trying to repress the screaming panic clawing its way up in her throat. "For Christ's sake, Mum, we are just going to a movie this weekend, that's all." Helena huffed, frustration setting in as the cotton pillowcases fought her tooth and nail to slide over her pillows.

"My darling girl," the eldest Wells said as she moved to the other side of the bed, her fingers gripping lightly as her youngest tried to turn. "This promotion for your father was a blessing in one aspect." Helena relaxing her jaw cradled in her Mum's hand. "But certain areas of this rebellious country, how should I say it?" her hands gripping her youngest as she set her down on the crisp, new bedding, "Are still set in their forefathers Puritan ways." she sighed.

"In other words, of all the states in all this country, we had to homestead in the most puritanical, conservative one?" Helena sighed.

"But the monetary almost outweighs the other drawbacks," the elder Wells smiled weakly.

"So you are against this because of some backwater hick, Puritan mentality?" Helena fumed as she jumped; her back turned as she thumbed through her clothes, thinking of the date to come.

"Stop behaving as a brat, Helena George," the elder Wells sighing as she sat her daughter back on the newly laundered duvet.

"In all honesty," Helena then leaning back to rest her weight on her arms, watching her mum pace her room. "I am more concerned for your health and welfare while in the clutches of that death trap your girlfriend operates." the truth finally coming out.

"She is not my girlfriend, at least not yet,"

 **XXX**

"Did she really say death trap?" both their heads snapping as Myka yanked on the parking brake in front of the 'Stop'N Go' just down the street from the drive in. "Come on, Wells. In the immortal words of Pete, _'snacks be needed'_ or something like that," Myka grinned.

"Something new, like some dumb syfy thing, or …" Myka was saying as she turned to the shortest line in the drive-in as she read the titles on the billboard of the drive-in. Helena's eyes widening when she spotted the marquee.

" 'Ship of Fools', "Helena almost cooing as she read the stars name, 'Vivien Leigh!' she almost squeaked. "How can I pass up a Kramer film, please?" Myka blushing as she pulled up to the ticket both, the older man giving a greasy smile as he looked over, watching Helena's hand gripping Myka's thigh.

"Thanks," Myka responded as he handed the change back to Helena, his fatty arm brushing over Myka's chest. "Prev," Myka gritted as she drove to the last, small screen in the movie lot at the back of the complex. Helena had not noticed, too occupied with arranging the drinks and snacks they had in the back seat of Myka's jeep.

Her head snapping up as Myka backed into the last row of the small lot, "What the hell?" Helena whispered, thinking out loud as to how they would watch the movie.

"Trust me," was all Myka said as she parked the jeep, motioning for Helena to get out. "Watch and learn," Myka grinned, bumping Helena away from the jeep with her hip as she reached inside.

Helena scoffed to herself, arms crossed as she watched the lanky girl crawl into the jeep, Helena's eyes becoming transfixed on the girl's backside as she rearranged the pillows and throw blankets after setting the seats all the way down.

Helena's blooming thoughts as to what she wanted to do to that glorious rear of Myka's was cut short by the intro music of the movie, "Myka!" she staged whispered as she contemplated which part of Myka's faded blue jeans she should tug on.

"There," Myka's smile falling a bit as she caught Helena's hand reaching for the rear pocket of her jeans as the older girl tugged them both.

"Aces!" Helena piped up, distracting Myka enough to show how to enter the old jeep, "Just like a fold away bed, you here," Myka pointed, helping Helena settle on the folded back seat with a quilt thrown over.

"Hold on," Myka said, Helena whipping her head as she watched Myka race for the door, settling herself on the back seats.

"Chip?" Myka asked innocently as she leaned against Helena's prone body, shoulders touching just a hair as Myka turned the sound up for the movie on her radio.

"Comfy?" she grinned as she handed a bag of salt and vinegar crisps to Helena, then popping open the soda.

"To a great birthday," Myka toasted with her can of pop. clinking against the can in Helena's hand.

Myka would smile and shake her head every time a scene with Vivien would come on the big screen. She could not help but roll away a bit from the young Brit, trying her best to control her sigh at the star-struck fan. Myka finally rolled on her back, opening the flask of whiskey Amanda snuck her, shaking her bottle of Dr Pepper.

"And you planned on sharing this, when?" Helena raising an eyebrow, secretly glad she could tone down her love for the British actress, more her mum's fav then her own.

"A toast is in order," Helena saying as she gently took the flask away," Mind you, you still have to drive us home," quirking an eyebrow as she hoisted the silver flask to her lips. "To the smartest, most beautiful woman on the face of this earth."

Myka blushed as their fingers stilled together around the flask, "May I?" Helena whispered as she leaned in, her fingers entwined with Myka's, pulling away the only barrier left between them.

"Please?" Myka's voice hesitant, only to be stilled by the sweet press of soft lips on hers. Helena leaned over, nuzzling next to Myka's side as she slipped her leg over the young girl's thigh, pressing her knee against the inseam of Myka's pants as her lips pressed, opening to allow her tongue to caress Myka's bottom lip.

"I've never," was whispered with lips against Helena's, a small moan escaping her throat. Enough of consent for Helena to roll more on top, her fingers pulling the white T that was tucked under Myka's leather belt.

Teeth nipping at the pale, silken skin as Helena followed the trail down Myka's throat, her hips starting a gentle buck that pushed with a glorious rhythm against Myka's inseam of her jeans.

Myka threw her head back, turning languidly to the right, gripping Helena's tight, jean clad rear as she rolled the older girl more on top of her, her head spinning when Helena lovingly gripped Myka's tongue with her lips, letting it gently slid between her teeth for a distraction as her fingers danced under Myka's white tank.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

The rapping causing both women to jerk up, Myka yanking her white top down as Helena gently removed Myka's fingers from the inside rear of her jeans.

"Casa De Amour is two blocks down the street," The voice becoming less muted as Myka rolled down the window after her desperate attempt at wiping at the fogged windows.

"Officer?" Myka gulping, eyes blinking as the flashlight was blinding in her face.

"Hey there, aren't you the little girl of that Charlie guy that comes here all the time?" Helena giving an embarrassing smile to Myka as she leaned over, grateful the torch was now not blinding them both.

"Yes, 'Charles' is my old half," Myka leaning as far back as she could to allow Helena to speak.

"Officer Smith, is it?" Helena was asking as she got out, helping Myka set the seats back up.

"You can call me Dwayne," the man grinning as he watched the two girls straighten up the jeep.

"You 18 yet?" him clamping his hands on the big belt buckle around his waist, a flash of gold teeth all but chased both girls to swallow back the bile at the back of their throats.

"What about your tall drink of water here?" now shining his flashlight slowly up Myka's legs. Myka gulped and then felt the strong push on her chest as Helena moved in front of her and pushing her back at the same time.

"Tell me, Dwayne?" Helena giving a false coo as she played at the Snap-On-tie on the deputy's shirt.

"I'm listening, sweet cheeks," his eyes glancing over Helena's shoulder, ogling Myka's legs.

"My girl here just turned 16, so if you want me to snap a pic and repost it all over Instagram as ' the deputy and jail bait' Helena whispering in his ear, Myka watching his huge Adams apple bouncing with each swallow. "Then I suggest you find some collage meth heads to arrest." Helena pulling back with a harsh smirk.

"Myka? Is the jeep ready?" Myka just nodding as Helena rounded the jeep. "See you at your wife's baby shower," Helena waving her fingers to the deputy as she got into the jeep.

"Holy shit Helena," Myka was huffing as she started it up.

"Just drive," Helena said in a flat tone.

 **XXX**

"I don't know what to say," Myka's head down as she put the jeep in neutral as they sat at the edge of Helena's driveway.

"No words needed," Helena whispered as she leaned over, gripping Myka's cheeks, cradling her face in her hands.

"Did you enjoy some part of your birthday?" Helena leaning closer, her lips stilling just before Myka's.

"Will tell you in a minute," Myka's words ragged as she pulled Helena flush, savoring the unique taste, the softness of Helena's lips.

"I've never felt this way," Myka was flush as she pulled away, Helena letting a soft whimper escape from those full lips.

"A proper date, then?" Helena was saying, her breath moist against Myka's neck.

"Pizza without the team?" Myka joshed as she ran her forefinger at the edge of Helena's blouse, settling on the third button that was open.

"My Love," Helena whispered across the knuckles she brought to her lips. "The school is purposing a weekend getaway to DC. Have your parents sign the slip and I will take care of the rest. My family has a cabin in the woods north of there." Helena was saying.

"Can't," Myka shaking her head as she leaned back. "Dad would have to meet your family before he would give his okay and hell might as well freeze over before he says yes." Myka sighed.

"People in hell asking for ice water would be better off,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N sorry, but updates on all my stories will be awhile in between. Holidays and other things delaying my writing. Thank you for all the follows, reviews and Favs, they inspire me to update quickly. "Maybe Coffee Next Time" is on hold until the 'muse' hits me.**

 **Disclaimer: No Beta, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I own nothing of SyFy.**

 **To any ABBA fans out there, send me a request of a ABBA title song for a chapter and I will love you to death.**

* * *

"You did not tell me that her mother was principal of the school?" the elder Wells whispering in her youngest ear, then smiling as the older Bering met up with the Wells in the corner aisle of the book store. Helena giving a faint nod as all three women met up.

 _"VICE-_ principal, Mum." Helena whispering to her mother.

"That fish emulsion suggestion was just golden, my Dendrobiums are smiling their praises, Mrs. Bering" the elder Wells smiling as she shook the offered hand from the co-owner of the bookstore.

"Please, just Jeannie," Myka rounding the corner of the shelf just as her mother was introducing herself to Helena's mother. "Seems our daughters have seen fit for this meeting," Jeannie laughing a soft chuckle as her eyes spirited up to meeting wide green ones just over the shoulder of the two Wells women. "Never, in all my days would I have guessed Myka as a sports fan. God knows she did not inherit that gene from me or her father," Myka blushing as she stopped just behind the three women.

"Mom?!" Myka giving a soft whine, her back stiffening up just as a soft smile in her eyes reached Helena's.

"Mother? Are you pestering the customers again?" the sound of her father's light tone was halted as he stopped just in front of Helena, his hazel eyes squinting as he gave a quick glance between his daughter and the young girl. "You will have to excuse my wife, Mrs…" his eyes turning ever so slightly after his quick glare at Myka wringing her hands.

"Where are my manners?" the eldest Wells feeling the tension in the room, her stifling her words at the slight look of disapproval she caught in the man's eyes after that long look at his daughter. "Mr Bering, I am …"

"Please, just call me Warren," the man saying as he shook the proffered hand of the elder Wells, nodding in approval of her choice of books in her arms. "Jeannie here tells me you are a Horticulturalist," Warren saying as he helped to relieve the books from the elder Wells arms. "And a Rugby coach?" his brow furrowed as he looked at the title of the other book, rolling the spine of the book in his hand as he raised an eyebrow at the young girl, presumably her daughter, who had shrunk to the side of her mother, him catching the quick glance from her to his eldest.

Myka had stood back, a few steps away from the others, training her eyes to look anywhere but at the location of the adults walking in front of her… "So, this young one is tutored by my oldest?"

"Yes dad her …" Myka shutting her mouth as her father raised his hand, both elder women side-eyeing each other.

"My name sir, "Helena stepping forward between the two women as she extended her hand to the man. "Is Wells, Helena G. Wells." the offered hand hanging unmet for what seemed a lifetime to Myka, her anger heating with each second the hand was left cold. Myka was stopped by a soft hand against her side as Jeannie stepped closer to the young girl, hugging her close.

"HG Wells?" his eyebrow raised as a slight grin split his lips, his downcast eyes meeting the elder Wells as she stiffen, ready to defend her child. "Explains Myka's interest," his head nodding to the three women. "Used to read _War of The Worlds_ to her," him then down casting his eyes to the book he held in his hands. "Any relations?" the man asking as he shook Helena's hand.

"A distant relative, sir." Helena shaking firm, refusing to show any weakness in her stance or grip.

"Come now, little one," the elder Wells beaming as she kissed the side of her child's head. "My uncle insisted one of our offspring should bear the title," the elder Wells smiling as her daughter squared her shoulders.

Myka could not help herself, letting out a small gruff of reverence at Helena standing up to her father, her wishing, a blush of heat raking her cheeks at the envy of strength of HG to stand up to her father, wishing for just half the backbone. Her eyes turning wide as her father stopped in his tracks, his shoulders shrinking a bit in silent defeat. "Well, mother." the man saying as he kept his back to them.

"Well what, Warren?" the woman asking, just catching the soft smile between her daughter and the other girl in what they thought was a stolen glance. The elder Bering biting her lower lip at the sudden flood of thoughts, of how the sudden interest in sports now made sense, of the lack of interest in gossip of boys that was now only regulated to her youngest daughter.

"Dinner?" the eldest Wells asking, breaking the older Bering woman out of her train of thought as she gripped her daughter's hand, already leading her girl toward the exit of the small bookstore.

"And a chance for the young ones to state their goodbyes?" the woman looking over her shoulder at the tall girl, her smiling at red hues adorning the young girl's cheeks. "Give Myka a short reprieve with stocking duties, Father?"

"Yes, yes," Warren waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked upstairs. "The shelves in the Bio section had better be right before the night's end, Myka Ophelia."

Myka tried her utmost to hide her smile, biting her lip between her teeth as Helena nodded to her mother, giving a _'may I'_ plead in her eyes. "Thank you, Mum, Mrs. Bering," Helena glowing as she watched Jeannie nod her approval for Myka. "An escort should be provided," her grinning at her daughter as both girls rushed for the door. "I so look forward to making a proper English 'sup'," Jeannie said as she hugged the elder Wells. "This Friday agreeable?" the woman asking as they both turned to the counter, the elder Bering ringing up the books the elder Wells insisted upon paying.

 **XXX**

 _"Oh My God!_ " Myka said under her breath as she lead Helena around the corner of the bookstore, pulling and tugging Helena by the hand as she raced them into the alley. "I thought I was going to implode when my dad came up and …" Myka's words cut short by the quick press of Helena's lips against hers. Myka was lost to all clear thought as those soft, ruby red lips pressed against hers. Myka's response was in auto-mode as she then gripped, digging her fingers against Helena's hips, her fingers finding the slopes of her jeans as Helena pressed Myka against the cold, brick wall of the alley.

"Your dad really read those stories to you as a child?" Helena's first words since the bookstore, heated against the skin against of her neck as Helena's words brushed against her skin. Myka was breathless from the heated kiss, her fingers gripping on Helena's hips to try and steady herself.

"Yes," was the first cohesive thought she could utter, her panic at what they were doing, in a dark alleyway, their parents just a few feet from them had Myka panicking as her heart raced, a battle of lustful hormones battled at her clear thought.

"You are my knight," Myka whispered against quivering lips as Helena suddenly pulled back, her temple resting against Myka's forehead. Her panic rising at the realization of what she had done. Her nerves getting the best of her as she pulled back, willing her breathing to subside to quick intakes of breath as she raised their entwined fingers to her lips.

"I meant no disrespect," Myka's senses slowly returning, just in time to pick up on the low quiver in Helena's voice.

"I … we should not …" Helena gulping down her words as she tried to push her body, now firmly pressed against Myka's, away. Her semi-adult thoughts warring with her teenage hormones as she bent her head down, a cascade of black, silken hair forming a shielded curtain around her face, unable to look upon those green eyes that held her heart.

"I am scared," Helena whispered, her fingers looping around the denim belt loops of Myka's jeans, pulling the younger girl flush to her body, feeling the gentle slid of her hair against soft curls as she rested her head against the side of Myka's, eyes shut tight as she refused to look up into loving shades of green.

"I want to be with you night and day," Myka's soft words were whispered against Helena's soft hair as she kissed the side of the girl's head, bringing them closer, not a wisp of air between their bodies as Myka hugged them close.

"I am not this noble," Helena sighed, her nose brushing up and into the slight space of Myka's blouse between the unbuttoned shirt, her lips resting against the solid feel of the young girl's collar bone on her lips as her arms encircled around that slim waist.

"I am but the student to your tutorial," Helena sighed against the sweet press of Myka's skin against her lips. "You think me the worldly traveler because I was imprisoned in a all-girl schools before America?"

"Not at all," Myka sighed as she brushed her lips against the crown of silken hair, her arms embracing the light of her life. "But …" Myka grinned as she raised Helena's face with the firm press of her two fingers under her chin. "But you are my first, and my last," a sweet smile gracing Myka's face.

"Such sweet words spoken, but without my fingers pressed against your skin?" Helena trying her best to finger her reluctant hesitation.

"You started this on my birthday at the drive-in," Myka giving a slow grin as she reached for Helena's finger, her heart racing as she watched Helena's eyes roll back in her head as she sucked on the girl's forefinger, her tongue swirling around Helena's knuckle. A sligtht 'pop' as Myka smiled, Helena's finger released from those lips.

"Good Lord," Helena rasped out as her hips bucked forward, pressing the taller girl against the cold, stone bricks of the alleyway. Her nose brushing the soft blouse away, exposing the pale skin to her heated lips, her knee responding of its own accord as she pressed firm between Myka's inseam. The warmth of that incased lust/love pressing against her knee was Helena's last straw, her last thought as all her nobliety faded away.

"You've never," Myka rasped out against the shell of Helena's ear, the soft skin between ear and neck a banquet of desire between Myka's lips.

"I am not the …" Helena trying her utmost to contain her raging hormones as she swallowed thickly. "I have never …" Helena sighing in between the soft expanse between Myka's breasts as her fingers released the blouse from the confines of the belted jeans, her sighing as she felt the softness of Myka's stiff, pebbled desire raking against her cheek.

"You are my first …" Helena sighed, her words cut short by the gentle grip of Myka's nipple between her lips and teeth.

"As you are mine." Myka's breathe becoming ragged as she pressed her lips down on the crown of Helena's head, her grip pulling them closer.

"Your sweet love will save me," Helena's mumbled words between her teeth on her nipples caused a cathartic response in Myka, her hips thrusting forward as her arms drew them tighter.

"Helena George Wells?" the voice of her mother sparking a unwanted response in Helena as it echoed down, reverberating against the walls of clay and mortar.

"Yes ma'am" the quick response, of Helena biting a bit harder against Myka's nipple caused the younger one to push the older girl off her, her head bouncing off the brick alleyway as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Your Mom," Myka sighed, pressing Helena closer, hanging her head to cry, feeling like a fool to think Helena would be there, always. "I'm still …" Myka choking on her words as she swallowed hard, her hands cradling Helena's face in place as she spoke. "A virgin"

"Do not break my heart," the last of whispered words falling over those bee-stung lips, her words piercing Helena's heart.

"Helena George!" Helena hiding her face in the soft place between Myka's breasts, her lips feeling every beat of rapid thoughts as she clinched her eyes tight.

"Be there in a jiff," Myka shaking as those words reverberated against her soft flesh between her breasts.

"I am such a coward," Helena sighed as she pushed off from Myka's form, her fingers tracing over the soft slope of the girl's jaw.

"Never," Myka whispered against the shell of Helena's ear as she pulled away, her face shadowed with regret and loss.

"Georgie, do not make me come down there!" Helena stiffing in Myka's arms as her mother's words echoed down the alleyway.

"I am a bashful child, begining to grow because of you," Myka sucking in her breath at the flat out reveil of her heart. "I am killing myself because of that." Myka rasped out, wanting to kill herself for saying that. Her lips growing still as she braced herself at her revulation, exposing her true heart.

"I get a peaceful, easy feeling when in your arms," Myka whispered next to the shell of Helena's ear as the girl pulled back, her palms cupping those young cheeks.

"My Love, " Helena breathless whispers her lips against Myka's.

"HG Wells!" the shrill voice of her mother caused Helena's shoulders to shake, her fingers wisping out of Myka's as she backed away, her eyes a smile in the darkness of the starless night as she backed away.

"I will text you," Helena's voice fading as she started for her mother, their car parked next to the alleyway.

"I hope she is well worth it, Georgie," the elder Wells saying as she fasten her seatbelt as she looked up to her youngest offspring.

"She is the best of my love," Helena staring off behind her, watching the light shut off in the front corner store as she fasten her seatbelt.

"Helena?" the worried tone in her Mum's voice causing Helena to grip the palm resting on the gear shift.

"Myka is my 'one' and I shan't be persuaded otherwise."

"I just pray that none of you will be crying," the elder Wells driving them into the blackness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N No Beta so all mistakes are mine. Had a big debate with a good friend about how Helena and Myka would handle their virginity with each other. Sorry, but updates will be longer in time.**

* * *

 _The summer break_

"They can do that?" Helena's voice hoarse from the desperate gulps for air.

"I shall … and yes they can skip me a grade. Do you have an issue with me in your senior classes?," Myka's voice coming out as low rumble as she pulled away, watching as the small indentation of her fingers turned into a soft shade of red, as blood began to pump again against Helena's chest after pushing herself up and away from Helena's lap in the cramped backseat of her jeep. Her fingers clutching at her unbutton blue blouse, her red hues filling her cheeks as fast as the indentations pressed by her fingers on porcelain skin.

The days ushered in the warmth of the change of spring, kissing at the return of summer, but yet the nights still held a chill around them in the high Rockies. Months had been spent in blind groping, searing kisses and breathless words of adoration since that night at the drive-in. It was all but an unspoken mantra throughout the school, of the tutor and captain as a couple.

Any that dared to utter a disparaging word was met with fist-a cuffs from the two best friends that had now, become a couple themselves. Pete and Amanda, between snogs and hugs defended their close friends.

"So you shall be my equal?" Helena letting that all too cocky grin spread over her lips, brushing upon the shell of that perfect ear as Myka rested her weight on the edge of Helena's knees. Knees that had been screaming minutes ago from the cramped backseat they had contorted themselves into so many times since that family dinner…

" _Relax, Love." Helena whispered, her breath warm next to her neck as the gentle press on the small of her back as Helena had come into the kitchen that night from that first family dinner months ago. Both clans meeting for the first time, Jeannie laughing with a slight blush as the elder Wells helped to pull the Yorkshire pudding from the oven._

" _Our husbands seem the right fit, like peas in a pod," the elder Wells speaking as she set the tin tray down on the rack to cool._

" _Seems so, that and a hefty pour or three from Father's good Scotch," her eyes darting to the fading giggles as their two girls bumped hips, a slight amusement as to which was setting the table in 'proper English sup'._

" _You are such a geek!" Tracy rolling her eyes one second, only to be hushed in the other by the soft sigh as Charles would come in, a wink and a nod to the youngest Bering drowning out the hushed giggles from the older girls._

" _Fancy a turn?" Charles had asked Tracy in his thickest brogue, his hand extended as he bowed to the youngest Bering. The radio having been turned on just before the Wells arrival._

" _Ten minutes till dinner," Jeannie saying as she pushed the oven door shut with a flick of her hip as she set down the roast and root veggies. "Father! Your youngest is being charmed by a rogue Brit up here," Jeannie then giving a quick nod at the slow roll of the youngest pair of eyes, her sighing as she glanced over them, Mrs. Wells following suit as they watched their two girls giggling in the far corner of the dining room._

" _Is it just me?" Jeannie asking the elder Wells as she dipped into the pan drippings, readying the brown gravy._

" _A concern for your youngest, or your oldest?" the elder woman never raising her eyes as she mixed the rue into the pan drippings._

" _Tracy is at that age where any flirt would sweep her off her feet. Her head in the clouds, that one." the sigh not escaping the other mother._

" _But?" a hesitant voice as the elder Wells served up the Parsnips and carrots._

" _Myka has not and will not ever have her father's approval …" the elder Bering stopping her mixing of the brown gravy, resting her hands on the counter with her back turned, matching the elders Wells as they both watched ; Their husbands arguing over old tomes, their youngest and oldest dancing near the two men. Their sighs in sync as their eyes drifted to the soft, hushed words that only lovers whispered, emanating from the darken corner of the dining room from their two girls._

" _Her Father would have a heart attack if he ever found out," the soft whisper of words echoing off the wooden floor, the elder Wells, her only allude to hearing them, was a gentle squeeze into the other mother's hand._

"Dad sighed the permission slip, saying 'a good sense of where you came from is needed as to where you are going'" Myka trying her best to emulate her father's voice. Helena laughing into the warmth of Myka's neck as she slipped her fingers down the small space between the jeans she had finagled open and the smooth skin she now associated with the feel of her Myka.

"Come here," Helena whispered. The words feeling more like a guttural growl against Myka's neck then a request, her fingers placed just under the unyielding collar bones as Myka lulled her head back from those wanting lips as they stared down her skin. Myka's eyes closed tight as she fought the wagging hormones.

"Two weeks we fly out to DC," Myka husked against the crown of those black locks, cursing herself as her body rocked without her stern say so at her shy inhibitions, leaning forward to allow less resistance as Helena's fingers crossed over her hips, slipping just under the hem of her underwear.

"No," Myka biting her lower lip raw at her own warring doubts into Helena's neck as she reached in front of her, pulling Helena's hand out and away from her heated core. The slight resistance that met Helena's fingers startling her into semi-clear thought.

"Just wait …" Myka shutting her eyes tight as she gently sucked on Helena's forefinger, repressing her tears as she kept her eyes shut tight. The rough, shaking sounds of lust and desire not escaping her that emanated from her first and only love.

"Until?" Helena gritting her teeth as she bowed her head between the full open blouse of Myka's light cotton shirt. The slight sting of the plastic button pressing into her cheek was ignored as she pressed Myka's form closer to her. Both women letting out a shuddered sigh as Myka bent her head, letting her cheek settle against cool, black locks as she tried to repress the burning desire overcoming her body. Helena, in turn, was trying her utmost to repress her frustration, not allowing the tears to fall into the soft curls brushing against her cheek.

"The trip to DC is two days …" Myka then shifting off Helena's lap, a huge sigh and folded arms caused the Brit to lose her train of thought. She watched as Myka gripped at her open shirt, tugging the two halves together, her thumb flicking at the plastic buttons as she gripped her shirt closed.

"The L word" Myka said in a hushed tone, her head falling back on the arm Helena had rested behind Myka, her fingers lightly brushing over the young girl's shoulder.

"Pardon?" Helena responded as her brow furrowed.

"Research?" Myka turned, tucking her leg under her as she laid her free arm across Helena's. Her knuckles turning a pale shade of pink as they gripped her shirt tighter.

"I am to assume your train of thought is ...?" Myka sighed to herself at the look of confusion on Helena's face. The light bulb going on as she realized her own crazy train of thought going off the rails.

"You know that I am a major geek, right?" Myka began, her forefinger hooking a stray lock of hair, gently setting it behind Helena's ear as she gripped her shirt tighter.

"Stop belittling yourself with labels!" Helena's words as rushed as the growing frustration flushing her cheeks.

"Just hear me out, please?" her lips quelling the protests from Helena.

"Fine," Helena said, throwing her back on the back seat of Myka's jeep. "Go on" not letting on that she was grateful that Myka had removed the top to her jeep which now afforded her clear sight of the stars above them. She had given a small squeeze to Myka's thigh early that night as she drove them up the rocky slope to their secluded spot on the side of the mountain top.

"Seeing as we …" Myka waving her hand between the both of them. "Shit!" she mumbled, grabbing at the two halves of her shirt that had fallen open when she waved her hand.

"You have my full attention," Helena smirked, eyebrows raised as she rolled her head on Myka's arm behind her.

"Ass," Myka huffed as she squeezed Helena's shoulder. "I am trying to get this out and your leering eyes on my tits are not helping."

"Not like I have not seen them before and for the record, I was not leering, Ogling and lusting maybe …" Helena was saying as she turned to face Myka, her smirk dripping with lust, a slight mix of humor interjecting.

"As I was trying to say," Myka ghosting her words against Helena's lips as she leaned in, only to pull quickly away. "Please, just let me get this out?" Helena nodded, her eyes shut tight as Myka leaned back.

"Being the geek that I am, I researched as much as I could." Myka then smiled as she watched Helena's eyes slowly open, her finger tracing over pouting lips. Her thumb brushed over the raised eyebrow.

"The L word and any and all movies that did not have one of the women killing herself or jumping into a man's arms." Myka smiled as she watched those hooded eyes open, the swirl of gold flecks sparkling against the backdrop of coffee colored irises.

"And why was that?" Helena then quickly raising her finger against Myka's lips. "I understand the need of research, a bookstore daughter and school tutor, you're calling after all. But why this?"

Myka pulled her arm away from the backrest of the backseat, almost instantly missing the warmth against her arm. Helena watched as Myka clasped her fingers together, her thumb rubbing the inside of her palm. Helena cleared her throat, turning her full attention on misting, down cast green eyes. She knew this was serious, Myka have letting her unbuttoned blouse fall open as she stared at her hands.

"I am nervous about the trip and your family's cabin and us being alone and me having no clue, seeing as it is our first time and the first time is supposed to be special and all I could think of was to research and I didn't want to let you down and …" Myka's hands were flying around almost as fast as her words.

"Myka, my love. You could never let me down." Helena clasped those flying hands, then raising their entwined fingers to her lips. Helena watched as the panic slowly ebbed from dark, hunter green into a soft green. "You have worked yourself into a tether," Helena smiled. Myka followed those eyes, watching strong; sure fingers button up her opened shirt.

"It has befuddled me since coming to this country," Helena was saying, her brow creasing as she struggled with the last three buttons on Myka's shirt, eyes directed in stern concentration with each button.

"Meaning?" Myka's lips barely brushing against Helena's forehead, head bend near her as Helena was concentrating on her task.

"Come now, being a worldly reader and such. Many a story is written of the worldly traveler seducing the sheltered American. The world assuming just because I was incarcerated in an all-girls boarding that I would have heathen, sexual proust." Helena shrugged. her eyes still downcast as she smoothed over the buttoned lapel of Myka's shirt, careful to avoid the rounded mounds of Myka's breasts.

"I could tutor you with the research I have acquired." Myka smiled, raising Helena's head, their eyes meeting as Myka held her two fingers under Helena's chin, refusing to let the Brit look away.

"So brash, you Americans." Myka was unable to resist, her lips rushing to press the smirk off her girlfriends face.

"Girlfriend, am I?" Helena's words coming out in a heated breath as she turned her head, ghosting her lips against Myka's cheek, trying to repress her gasps for air as her fingers hooked under Myka's collar. "So brash, you Americans." her fingers shaking as she brushed a ringlet of curls behind Myka's ear. "So beautiful."

The crimson tide washed over Myka's cheeks at Helena's words and her slip of the title. "I figured, you know …" Myka shrugging her shoulders, her eyes pleading as she hovered her lips oh so close to Helena's. She was trying to control her heart's rapid pounding at her confession: never as to be as bold with her guarded thoughts and feelings. Her learning the hard lessons of softness and exposing her true feelings years ago from her family, more so her father.

"I would be honored to be referred to as your girlfriend, Myka." Helena feeling her boldness giving way to a beautiful surrender she had secretly longed for. Expectations from her father, needless prodding and teasing from her brother fueled her quest to be in charge, as captain of the rugby team or any endeavor she pursued. She would catch small snippets from her mother, the worried looks and almost silent sighs as mother worried for her child.

"Helena, sugar?" Myka's voice was a soothing balm, the warm; sure fingers under her chin shook the thoughts away. "Where did you go?"

"You called me sugar" Helena whispered, her smile growing across Myka's lips as Helena settled on top of the girl's lap. Helena gripped the old, cracked leather of the backseat, her hands on either side of Myka's head as she leaned oh so slowly down, her lips but a wisp near Myka's. "Am I your girlfriend, your sugar?"

"I ...maybe, I want you to be, I thought you would ask me first?" Myka's pupils dilated, almost erasing the green hue as her brow furrowed. Helena feeling the girl stiffen under, her face unsure.

"Only if you ask me first," Helena then leaning away from Myka's lips, an internal growl repressed at losing the give and take, of the mingling of their breaths as she nipped across Myka' jawline. Her giving extra care to not incite any amours touches down the front of Myka's chest. ' _Good gravy! How can I resist those gorgeous tits of hers? No, to crase a word for my Myka.'_

"Sugar, I really need to get us home, well, me home," Myka's words were a jumbled mess, her face now buried between those three special buttons Helena had release whenever they were alone, Myka was becoming lost to that rymytic of Helena's heart that pulsed against her lips. Her analytical side becoming a wasteland as Helena tugged gently at her curls.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Myka's voice a low but firm timber as she slipped her fingers, the usual back pockets of Helena's button fly jeans, but, more bolden, working under the black leather belt. Both their breaths gasping at the warm fingers that met silk skin, Myka's fingers bypassing the belt, sliding just under the hem of rough denim.

"I will give you my answer … as soon as I am well and safe at my front porch," Helena was now forcing each word out, her head falling into the crook of Myka's shoulder. Myka cupped Helena's cheeks between the palms of her hand. She smiling as Helena all but lifted up a weak struggle.

"Drive me home" her soft moist words brushing Myka's ear as she off the girl's lap. Helena kept a protect eye on Myka as the young girl rounded the jeep. Then buckling her as she started the car. "Only my Mum shall be there. Father and Charlies have hopped across the pond to tie up a few loose ends." Helena then looked up, realizing there was stillness in the air.

"Are you saying your Mom knows about us?" Myka was trying to repress the panic overwhelming her as she started up the jeep.

"I believe she knew all long before we did." Helena responding to Myka's question.

"And she is okay with this, I mean us?" Myka never turned to look at Helena, thoughts of dismemberment and worse flooded her mind as she took extra care driving, following all the rules. Sitting at a once red light, wild curls flipping as she turned; making sure no one was running the red light.

Helena leaned back in her seat, repressing a small chuckle at the once ' _Danica Kirkpatrick'_ now driving as her Gram had back in London. "Darling, sometime in this century?" her hand giving a reassuring squeeze, calming the nervous bouncing.

"Well, just got you home," Myka blushing, stuffing her hands in the back pocket of her jeans as she bounced on the heels of worn blue Kids.

Both women saw the yellow porch light come on as they stood near each, "Yes, Myka. I am your girlfriend." Helena smiled, inching her way closer to the nervous girl. She placed her hands back and around, stilling the twitch of Myka's finger jammed in her back pockets.

"I have been yours since the first day I saw you in school, my heart sure and true when I spotted you in the bleachers at my Rugby match." Helena had inched stealthy into Myka's personal space. Myka gave a slight gasp of surprise as she felt Helena wrap her arms around her waist, erasing all space and air between them.

"And the answer to your question is …" Helena erased what little space was between them, her kiss was soft, just nipping at Myka's bottom. Her smile into their kiss was slowly heating, and when Myka let a small gasp escape, Helena took full advantage, holding Myka's bottom lip prisoner.

The quick flashing of the dull yellow porch light flicking caused them to jump back, their arms still around each others waist.

"Your Mom can see us," a bit of panic escaping with her breath, and then resting her forehead against Helena.

"Do you wish to know my response?" Helena jutting her jaw forward, a quick peck needed.

"Please?" Helena pulled her tighter, sensing the girl's nervous feels.

"Yes, Myka. You are my girlfriend." Myka not being able to contain her racing heart picked Helena up, their bodies turning in a small, giddy circle as they kissed.

"Georgie? Care to invite your special friend in for a cup of tea?" not a hint of malice in her voice.

"I can't," Myka whispered as she let Helena down. "My dad is going to kick my ass for breaking curfew on a school night." Myka rushed to her jeep, waving and saying a soft goodnight to the Wells women, both now standing on the porch.

"What has you troubled little one?' the older woman asking as she hugged her daughter close, leading them into the house.

"I am worried that Myka's father might …" Helena stopping her fears, using the excuse of having to brush her teeth. The elder Wells busied herself finding her daughter's favorite sleepwear, repressing her mixed emotions.

"Do you suspect there may be abuse?" the elder Wells stopping in the middle of her daughter's room, the clothes hanging loosely in her hand.

"No! I have never seen a bruise or mark on her skin," Helena then halting her words at the stern look on her mother's face.

"And how much of that skin have you been privy to?" Her trying to control the worry and at the same time, warring with thoughts of her little girl growing too fast.

"Mum!" Helena grabbing at the night clothes out of her mother's hand. "We have been very prudent and reserved and tonight, we final asked each other to be more. Girlfriends, exclusive to one another." Helena's voice muffled as she pulled the soft tank over her head.

"I trust your judgement, but am more concerned by Myka's family reaction." The woman saying as she sat on the foot of her daughter's bed. She held the duvet up, then tucking it snug under her daughter's chin. She leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Since our home is void of the men for the weekend, maybe a small dinner between us girls?" the elder Wells turning on the nightlight, her then leaning against the half closed door after turning the other lights off, she waited for her daughter's response.

"Why?" Helena then holding the back of her hand against her mouth, stifling a yawn escaping.

"I think a nice dinner here would be a nice, safe setting when you two inform me of your relationship status." a smile was given as she quietly closed the door.

"You really need to fill your time with other things beside Facebook, Mum." the elder smiling as she listened to the fading words of her child.


End file.
